Challenge Demo: Lelouch of the Piracy
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Sample of a idea I have of a potential scenario for Lelouch as a pirate. Kewell and the Purist Pirates think they have found a perfect ambush target, but in truth they are falling into the trap of a powerful devil fruit user with odd plans. Challenge at the end.


Time for another One Shot to advertise a challenge. A sample of the idea from me, and at the end the challenge itself.

* * *

 _The West Blue, near the Grand Line entrance_

A dark ship floated silently in the water: painted black as night bar for a red crane that served as the ship's figurehead. It appeared to be a Caravel, though the design seemed to be one that would have favored faster movement over fire power.

No sails flew, and no one was visible on it so that last point was mute.

In the gloom of the night, another ship appeared with sails quite visible. Centered on it, was a symbol of fear and dread to millions.

A skull and crossbones, the bones of which ended in red wings.

The ship floated closer ad closer towards the ship, before ropes shot forth and connected it to the slumbering black vessel.

Swinging across the ropes came dozens of pirates: all wearing matching red armbands.

They formed into a formation that would be considered respectable in most countries, suggesting some discipline. A dark skinned woman with silver hair was the second last to land, followed by a somewhat unremarkable looking brunette with blue eyes who wore a captain's hat.

"Well well, here we were on our way to the grand line, and the dear West Blue was willing to pass on one final gift." The captain grinned before sweeping his hand across the place.

"Take everything that we could possible need! Food, weapons, rum, money, maps...if it isn't rotted or nailed in take it!"

"Yes Captain Kewell sir!" the men shouted as they swarmed across the ship in a mass, ready to enter the underbelly of the ship and begin the plundering. However as they approached the door into the ship's interior, it opened to reveal a dark figure.

For a brief moment images of having suddenly attacked the ship of the feared Dracule Mihawk flashed through the minds of the pirates, however they quickly melted away as the dark figure was shown to be that of a dark haired youth with purple eyes and a thin build, and not the world's greatest swordsman.

"Well well...it appears that my bait worked." The teenager smirked as the pirates held up swords to his throat threateningly.

"Move aside boy, all the loot on this ship now belongs to the Purist Pirates!"

"The Purist Pirates..." the boy looked back to see the dark skinned woman and the captain with some disdain, "Yes, that name is familiar, and I don't like it."

The pirates did not like the fact that the boy had yet to panic at being threatened, and pressed their blades closer to his neck.

"Move. Unlike some pirates, we don't mind a bit of blood rust on our weapons!"

"Okay, move," the teen said, his eyes flashing red. The pirates around him shuddered as if fighting against it, but they regardless began to back away.

"What!" the captain shouted in fury as one struggling pirate turned to him, gritting his teeth. The captain frowned as he noticed that the eyes of the crewman had a red ring around it.

"Captain...this isn't...normal..." the man struggled to say as Kewell narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I am Captain Kewell the Pure of the Purist Pirates! I have a bounty of 24 Million Berries, which will soon make a name for itself on the grand line itself beyond the borders of the Kingdom of Britannia! I didn't spend these last few years gathering strength in the West Blue for some punk kid with a devil fruit to act all tough. Let me tell you something, that fruit may be rare here, but once you cross into the grand line you'll no longer be special! Tell me your name and bounty, because I can assure you that it will be nothing in the Grand Line."

The boy smirked in response before speaking.

"My name is Lelouch, Captain of the Black Knight Pirates. I have no bounty." he stated simply as Kewell began to laugh.

"No bounty. No bounty! And you think you can make it as a pirate without ever earning one? That's not a pirate, that's a travelling salesman!" Which was even worse, given that at least Pirates were up front and obvious they were going to rob you.

Lelouch smirked as he gestured to Kewell.

"Kewell Sorsei, or Kewell the Pure, former member of the Royal Guard of Britannia. You turned traitor and stabbed Captain Jeremiah: he lived and your attempt to seize power failed, but you are still the greatest traitor in that rotten nation." He turned to the woman with an appraisers eye.

(Second sentence needed to be capitalized.)

"Villetta Nu, or Baroness Villetta. You aided him, and since then have accumulated a 8 million berry bounty. Among those below me are several with lesser bounties than yours, all of whom add up to about 50 million berries."

"Your point?" Kewell snarked, noting how the kid talked. People had many ways of pronouncing the name of the world currency: Belly, Beri, Berry, Beli. This often indicated a person's origin, and the way this boy was talking suggested this kid came from Britannia as well. It was hardly impressive for a native Britannian to know about his actions. If he had been some West Blue brat it would have at least been worthy of note.

"50 million berries is by no means a paltry sum, but divided as it is it reveals a weakness of your crew. You are pushed by numbers and not raw power. Against an opponent to whom numbers are meaningless, your weakness is plain to see!"

Kewell growled at that declaration as the arrogant bastard continued.

"While my crew have not been given a bounty by the world government yet! We have not been idle," he spoke this as he tapped his foot against the floor a few times, odd quirk, "yet I see no reason to run headlong into leaving cities burning in our wake to get attention. As long as we have no bounty, no one can easily get a read on our power. This uncertainty is a greater weapon than your entire crew!"

"We'll see about that!" Kewell shouted as he unsheathed his sword, a move mirrored by Viletta as the two of them charged past their recovered and now pissed underlings to cut this arrogant snot into ribbons!

"Stop!" The boy shouted with his odd eyes again, the devil fruit at play. Once more his crew froze up, and Kewell...

He felt his own limbs seize up.

"Grrr..."

He fought against his limbs, even as he saw Viletta charge ahead seemingly unaffected. His limbs cooperated after some struggle, though he felt like he had on lead weights on his ankles.

Stepping out of the doorframe, the boy avoided Viletta's swing even as Kewell came at him with a stab.

Again, he avoided it.

This continued, as the boy continued to avoid their attacks as if he could see them coming before they could even launch.

This continued for about two minutes.

"Why won't you attack damn you! Is the so called Captain Lelouch a coward!" Viletta demanded after he avoided another attack as if he knew it was coming.

"I could, but what good would it do? My Devil Fruit power is in my eyes, and I'm still trying to see if I can shoot lasers from them or something. I have refined my skills at dodging attacks to the point I can see what you do before you even do it, a sixth sense if you will, and that is all I need to do," he stated cockily even as he avoided Kewell's stab once again.

"You're no muscle, you are barely skin and bones! You'll tire long before we do, and my men won't be stopped by your power forever!"

Lelouch smirked as the sound of steps on wood rang through the night.

"Oh, I am quite aware I can neither take nor give a punch: that's why I am not sailing alone!"

A blur shot down from higher up, hitting Viletta like a pile of bricks. He saw Lelouch back away, like an actor leaving the set for the next scene to begin.

Viletta's unmoving body didn't move from the deck, even as a shape became clear in the darkness: a female about Lelouch's age with spiky red hair and blue eyes, a bandana wrapped around her forehead. She was wearing a brown and red blouse and shorts with black shoes and long legs, and appeared to be hitting puberty hard.

She also...was covered in pink fur, had rabbit ears and a round fluffy tail of the same color, and her face seemed somewhere between human and bunny.

Kewell just...stared in dread.

"Great, another Devil Fruit user. Well, at least it's just a Rabbit fruit."

"Oh on the contrary, my dear Kallen here has not eaten a devil fruit. Push her in the ocean, and she'll be fine if the Sea Kings aren't around, and even if they are she'll probably kill them. I have no idea what she is, but she's my muscle and first mate."

Kewell doubted that. Wherever this fool had found this freaky rabbit, there was no way she could be that dangerous without a few hundred feet of dropping distance.

The rabbit girl looked annoyed at her late arrival.

"You know, you could have gotten me here a lot sooner?"

Lelouch chuckled at her complaint. "And ruin the drama? You wound me."

Okay, he was dead before, but now Lelouch's body was going to be treated with disrespect. The Rabbit was also going to be mounted on his wall.

"Okay bunny girl, bring it on! I have 22 million berries on my head, and I'm a former guard! No bunny kung-fu can save you."

She looked unammused, but tensed as if she was going to punch his blade away. Ha!

He ran at her, ready to slash her little carrot eating head off. She charged at him with an out stretched right hand, which seamed to spark.

Kewell ignored it, and sliced!

She dodged him with inhuman reflexes, and punched him right in the chest with her electrified fist.

Kewell knew nothing after that.

...

"Infamy without a face, a terror who could not be tracked. That is much more worth while than a bounty, don't you think?" Lelouch mused as Kallen lugged the last of the supplies from the pirate ship that had took their own pirate bait.

"Speak for yourself, I just don't want to be called something stupid, like the Electric Bunny." Kallen dropped the last crate on deck, even as Lelouch knocked their planks to the sea.

Across in a now isolated ship lay the two dead heavy weight pirates, their unconscious minions, and just enough to get back to a port. He had some mercy after all, and they had been made to tell the tale he wanted.

People would know of him, yet they would have no face to be given a bounty, or knowledge of what he even was. He was an enigma, like a mask.

"We can stow this stuff in the morning: I think you and I have earned some rest." Lelouch mused as Kallen restrained a yawn, "Once this stuff is tucked away, we go to the grand line."

There, he had things to do.

Like revenge.

* * *

Okay, now for the challenge itself.

1: In this world Britannia is a nation in the Grand Line that is part of the World Government. It is much like Britannia in canon, though less technologically advanced. Not every Geass character hails from it, though the Royal Family does.

2: Lelouch and Nunnally were orphaned as in canon, and ended up in the West Blue somehow. Nunnally is at the start her canonical blind and cripped, though she can have that change if you really want.

3: Lelouch's power is the Paramecia Eye-Eye Fruit: a power that takes Vision power and does a One Piece with it. Looking into the eyes as a window to the soul, mind control as shown above, laser vision, allowing the blind to see through his eyes when they touch...have fun. He also has Haki, though Conquerors Haki is later on and he cannot use Armorment Haki. Nunnally can also use Haki, at least Observation beyond what Lelouch can.

4: His crew, which may also feature Nunnally, should only be made of C.G characters. No recruiting One Piece ones. Members must include the Mink Kallen shown above (who does not know what she is or what Electro is beyond 'I can do it', and cannot be a former slave), a Shipwright Rivalz, and a Doctor version of Shirley. Lelouch can fulfill cook and navigator duties on top of his captain ones if needed, though it is preferred that he does not carry too much.

5: Suzaku is a Marine, as are at least Cornelia and Schniezel. Cornelia is a Rear Admiral and Schniezel is a Vice Admiral. Schniezel has an Illusion Devil Fruit whose powers resemble Aizen's.

6: Lelouch is not particularly interested in having a bounty that matches his strength. He prefers that his bounty stays as low as possible, and for it to be quite known that his bounty does not reflect his or his crew's strength.

7: Lelouch's goal is to find out the World Government figure that killed his mother. Cornelia is not the killer.

8: Lelouch is capable of being considered a Supernova and arriving at Saobody at the same time as the Straw Hats. However, he must always have a lower bounty than Luffy

9: The straw hats adventures occur at the same time as Lelouch's, but they cannot overlap until the Supernova gathering. Lelouch can't take any of the Straw Hat's canon adventures (filler and movies are fair game), nor can he be in the same place at the same time. He can go to Jaya or Water 7, for example, but he can't be there when Luffy and co are until Saobody.

10: Rules can be debated as necessary.


End file.
